


I'm Giving You All My Love

by moshpitthecat



Series: Lyrically Inspired [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Bunker Fluff, Castiel's Handprint, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, Inspired by Music, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Ships It, Sappy Dean, Sleepy Castiel, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshpitthecat/pseuds/moshpitthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappy bunker fic. Dean teaches Cas how to play the guitar. Adorableness ensues, too much for Sam to handle. Fluffyness abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Giving You All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote whilst reading a ton of bunker fics. Super-dooper adorable. :)
> 
> Song used- I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz

“Getting a bit domestic aren’t you Dean?”

Dean sat on the couch, Shirtless in sweats with a guitar on his lap. “This bunker has everything, man. I thought I’d kill some time and play some music, judge me all you want.” 

“I wasn’t judging you, I was just observing, this look, it suits you.” Sam the ever-approving bitch-faced baby. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam walked around the back of the couch and sat in an arm chair to right of where Dean was strumming the old acoustic. He opened his laptop, looking over the screen to raise an eyebrow at Dean. “When did you get that? I thought Cas healed you.” Sam motioned to Dean’s shoulder where Cas’ hand print was. Dean shrugged, color flushing into his cheeks.

“Uhm. I got it done last week, it’s a tattoo.” Dean put the guitar aside and pulled the t-shirt from the back of the couch over his head. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping to dispel some of the awkwardness. He noticed Sam looking down at his notebook on the table, the page open was filled with lyrics he was working on. self consciously he flicked it closed with his foot. “So what’s up Sammy? Did you just come to interrupt my down time?”

Sam looked at Dean analyzing his face. There were 1000 questions written clearly in his bitch-faced grin. “o-kay then." He was thinking entirly too much about it, he dropped the issue, "No, I was just researching with the digital files Charlie uploaded. Speaking of Cas, I was hoping he would be here, I have some questions about the research he and I were working on. I didn't find him in his room.” Dean blushed again but gave no answer. Sam definitely wasn’t ignoring that as his grin stretched wider. “Is there something I need to know about Dean?” 

Dean ignored the question and picked the guitar back up. 

“When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?”

Sam beamed like an idiot. Dean groaned. “What Sam?” he asked deadpanned. Sam shook his head.  
“You got it bad.” Sam said with a laugh. Dean blushed with a glare but said no more. “SO, is there something you want to tell me?” Dean looked like he was going to retort then shook his head and glanced up as a very sleepy headed Cas came into the room rubbing his eye with the sleeve of one of Dean's sweat shirts. Sam stared at Dean wearing his signature bitch-face taking in Castiel's appearance. 

“I heard music. Dean, where did you get a guitar and why didn’t you tell me you could play?” Cas’ icy blue eyes looked injured as he stared a long moment at Dean. Dean looked sheepish and his face flushed with color. He moved over on the couch.

“Yeah, I learned so we could make some extra money here and there. Its nothing to be proud over, any one can play a guitar, Cas.” Dean mumbled as Cas’ puppy dog look leveled his own. Sam cleared his throat as if to remind them that he was still there, not that it made much of a difference. Dean was to engrossed in staring longingly at the ex-angel. Sam laughed quietly as the pair fell into their regular too-close-for-normal-people routine.

Cas didnt seem to notice Sam either as he slid next to Dean and bit his bottom lip . “I don’t know how.” Cas whispered sounding a little dejected. Dean moved closer to him as if on instinct. Sam wanted to make a joke but his voice seemed to fail as he watched his brother move almost shyly towards Cas. Dean put the guitar in Castiel’s lap and slid behind him. 

“Well, look, it’s easy. See, I’ll show you. Look put your hand like this on the fret board. This part. Yeah. Okay now the other hand strums like this.” Without looking up to acknowledge Sam’s ear splitting grin, Dean moved his hands on top of Castiel’s moving them along the guitar slowly strumming the tune he was playing earlier. He hummed the tune until Castiel began to get the hang of it. Dean then began singing softly into Castiel’s ear. 

“I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.”

Sam was almost too stunned to look away, but seeing his brother in this state made his heart soar. It had taken years of beating his head against a wall and fighting the urge to force them together and they had figured it out all on their own. Sensing he was now intruding Sam quickly got up and left the room leaving the two of them to their weird guitar lesson. He was ecstatic that Dean was so obviously happy. They had finally admitted to their feelings to each other. And what he had just witnessed he knew it was Dean's way of telling him it was official, he would have to eventually get him to actually tell him. But for now Sam was glad that Dean was finally happy. and honestly, He couldn’t think of a more perfectly odd couple.


End file.
